Koya
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This story is about a girl Name Koya who steals the heart of a rich boy


**Chapter 1**

 **Koya**

 **My names Koya, I live in the "Waterfall Village" which is in the outskirts of the green Valley. I'm 17 years old and I go to school In Konoha but I also take care of my parents who names are Ranko & Shya. They're Sensei's but since they've been sick they haven't bee able to do any training with their team so they had the team train with another Sensei known as Gai who's very funny but he's a good person at heart. One crisp Friday morning I was walking to Konoha High from home, unfortunately I had to walk through the rich people's village to get there but all they did was call me mean names, which made me cry because the things they said were cruel. I finally make it to school on time which for me is a miracle because usually I have to go back home and change my clothes from the people of the Rich Village throwing food at me when I walk through there but for some reason they didn't do any of that today even though I was called stupid,bitch,all those nasty words. I arrive at my first class that's taught by Mr. Uzumaki who is very understanding but he's an asshole too when he wants to be. Mr. Uzumaki: Well you're on time today Miss Koya! Koya: Yes Mr Uzumaki I am here on time today and I hope you're having a good morning. So I take my seat in the back of the class so I won't get put down by Kika and her little group of friends who I basically can't stand anyways. Kika: Hi Koya I'm suprised that you don't have food all over you today ha ha ha. Koya: Um no I don't Kika! Mr. Uzumaki: Miss Kika! I've already warned you about teasing others! Kika: Yes Mr. Uzumaki..turns around facing the chalk board. When lunch time came around I was so happy not having to deal with that girl until one of her little friends came up to me saying stuff about my parents. Inka: Well little miss I have parents who are Sensei's who are a bitch and an asshole! I hope they die a horrible death ha ha ha ha ha. Then for some reason I pin her against the wall with tears in my eyes telling her how dare she say stuff like that about my mother & father! And for her fuckin information they're critically ill. Inka: Oh my gosh I am so sorry Koya for saying those things I didn't know that they're sick please forgive me! Koya: Okay but please don't say things like that about them they don't have much time left then I leave crying really hard. Lunch time ends and its to the lovely science class taught by Mr. Choji! goodie! I walk into the classroom take my seat as usual until Kika's hot boyfriend Zaki comes walking in with the most strangest look on his damn face. Zaki: Hey Koya how's it going? Koya: eh its going alright I guess. Zaki: I wanted to apologize to you about Kika being a snob to you I know she shouldn't be acting like that around you since you're going through alot right now so I just want to say I'm really sorry Koya. Koya: Thanks Zaki for that even though she should do that herself but thank you. Zaki: I know she does need to do that you're right but I just thought I'd say sorry to you anyways. Koya: It's fine Zaki and thank you for apologizing. Zaki: No problem Koya! turns around facing the front of the class as the others walk in to take their seats. Choji: Good afternoon students! I hope your day is going well! class: hi Mr. Choji our day's going okay..Choji: Okay then thinking: wow what attitudes but at least there's a couple students who aren't like that thank goodness! The school day ends and I'm so happy that It's the weekend! I walk through the "Rich Village" once again on my way home with them throwing food and stuff at me when somebody yells: Leave her alone you guys! The villagers: Oh Kibka why you do that all the time! Kibka: because you guys shouldn't be doing that to anyone who walks through here! that's why! Shia: Yea okay Kibka whatever you say! Kibka: I mean it Shia! Shia: Okay! geez! chill! Kibka: Are you okay? Koya blushing: Yea although I have food splattered all over me so I have to get home so I can get cleaned up. Kibka: I'm so sorry they did that to you..Koya: names Koya nice to meet you..Kibka: Names Kibka nice to meet you too Koya! um uh well be safe okay? Koya: I will you too Kibka leaves to go home thinking: Oh my gosh he's so cute! and here I looked like a mess! wow! arrives at home with her parent's looking at her like what the hell happened to you type of look. Ranko: Ohh Koya I see they threw stuff at you again. Koya: Yes they did daddy. Shya: When we get better we're gonna train you somemore Koya! that way you can kick there asses if anyone tries anything! Koya: Wow when did you guys get so spunky?! Ranko: Well a doctor from Konoha came by to give us medicine to take to help us heal! Koya comes out from the shower dressed in a t-shirt and sweats saying: Who sent them here to give you medicine?! Shya: Some boy from the rich village named Kibka sweetie! Koya: How nice of him to do that for you guys! Ranko: Yes it was nice of him honey! Koya goes to hug her parents asking where he brother is at. Shya: You're brother's on a mission again and this time its with Iruka Sensei who's strict in compared to the others. Koya thinking: Oh Roxas you just had to go on another one geez! can't wait til you get back so I can kick your ass! Shya: Oh Koya you can do that when he returns but like I said earlier you need more training dear. Koya: I know I do mom & dad but isn't there anyone who can train me until you guys get better? Ranko: Well there is one who might be able to do it but she's been so damn busy lately, little miss busy body! Shya: Oh honey! how about Hina? Ranko: She's not a Sensei yet dear! But I might be able to ask one of the teachers at Konoha High who can maybe train you Koya! Koya: who would that be? Ranko: Mr. Uzumaki! Shya: You mean Minato right? Ranko: nooo his son...Of course Minato dear! even though their son's good too! Shya: true but his attitude is just off the chain and I wonder how Hina puts up with his ass! Ranko: I do not know how she does it honey I really don't. Koya laughs, hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it, opens the door sees a medic ninja standing before her.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Big Miracle**

 **Medic ninja: I'm here to see Ranko & Shya? Koya: Oh yes come in! She walks in to go examine them. Ranko: Hey there how are you Medic? Sakki: I'm doing good how are you guys doing? Ranko: We're doing okay hanging in there. Shya: Yep we're just hoping to get better and back to doing our jobs.. Sakki: Yes we all want you guys to get better everyone misses you guys! She obtains some samples from them and takes them back with her for their doctor to look at Sakki: I'll be back with the results you guys ok? Ranko & Shya okay! see you then! bye! Sakki: Bye! leaves..She arrives at the hospital to give the lab the samples she got. The lab techs take a look at the samples and are stunned on what they find with big smiles on their faces...Sakki: Are you guys alright? Lab tech Mizaki: Yes we are! And we have something to ask you Sakki. Sakki: what's that Mizaki? Mizaki: These are the samples you got from Ranko & Shya?! Sakki: Yes they are why do you ask Mizaki? Mizaki: Because the disease they have is going away...Sakki: Are you serious?! Kokoi: Yes we are Serious Sakki its going away really fast! Sakki: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you guys! thank you Dr. Kokoi & Mizaki! You guys are the best! leaves with the biggest smile on her face. Kokoi: You know what this is Mizaki?! Mizaki: what Dr. Kokoi? Dr. Kokoi: A miracle Mizaki! that's the only explaination I have for this! Mizaki: I'm so happy for Ranko & Shya! and of course Koya & Roxas bless their hearts. Kokoi: I know they've been through alot I remember when the same thing happened with my wife Keira's parents but that was so long ago and haven't seen anything like it since then until now. Mizaki: Wow! and how are her parents now? Kokoi: Healthy as horses! Mizaki laughs saying: You know what Dr. Kokoi? Kokoi: what Mizaki? Mizaki: I must say that you & Dr. Tsunade are the best doctors anyone can ask for! Kokoi: Thanks Mizaki! I appreciate that very much! Mizaki: Tell Keira I said hello! Dr. Kokoi: I will have a good evening Mizaki! Mizaki: You too! leaves to go home and Kokoi stores the samples in the freezer, cleans up everything around the lab then leaves to go home for the night. The next day Kokoi & Mizaki Return to the lab, getting the samples out of the freezer so they can look at them again and once again their mouths drop to the floor. Mizaki: Oh my gosh Dr. Look! Dr. Kokoi: what? sees that the samples have shrunk very quickly...We need to get Ranko & Shya here so we can make sure this thing is really going away. Mizaki: I'll tell Sakki, tells Sakki what's going on..Sakki: Yes I will bring them here somehow...Sakki leaves Konoha to go get Ranko & Shya at the Waterfall Village as she walks through the "Rich Village" Kibka approaches her asking her how Koya's parents are doing. Sakki: Thanks to you Kibka for helping Koya get medicine for her parents that was very kind of you! Kibka: Thanks I hope they're okay..Sakki: I hope so too walks away going towards the Waterfall Village..Sakki arrives at their house and when she walks in Ranko & Shya are laying down in their bed so she can examine them again. Sakki: Hello You guys! How are you doing? Shya: Doing okay! Ranko: Yep we're doing okay miss! Sakki: I see your skin color came back that's good! Koya walks in saying: That is good I'm so glad because for a minute there they were pale as ghosts! Sakki: Yes they were Koya and now their skin color's back to normal. Koya looks at her parents: Wow their skin color is back! Sakki: Okay you stubborn as mules I have to take you to Konoha so you can have your labs read to you okay? Shya: aw do we have to? Sakki: Well yea because Dr. Kokoi wants to see how everything's going with you guy's health. Ranko: He's such a worry wort! geez! Shya: He sure is! Sakki: Okay would you rather have Dr. Tsunade or Kokoi?! Ranko: Hell No! I'll stick with Dr. Kokoi thank you! Sakki & Shya laugh.. they all go walking to Konoha and yes they had to walk through the "Rich Village" again. When they all walked through the village Kibka comes out to meet Ranko & Shya. Kibka: Hi there! My names Kibka and you are? Ranko: I'm ranko and this is my wife Shya and our daughter Koya. Kibka blushing: Nice to meet you all have a safe trip! Koya: thank you! Kibka standing there thinking: She's so beautiful wish she could be mine..walks away going to his house.. Sakki and Koya's Family arrive at the hospital going into the exam rooms..tsunade: Well nice to see you guys here! Ranko: hi Tsunade! tsunade: Hey Ranko, hi Shya! Shya: Hi Tsunade how are you? Tsunade: fine just been so busy training my new medics who don't seem to know shit about anything! Shya laughs: I can understand that its like when Ranko and I be training them little rookie ninjas! tsuande: Yep! leaves..Dr. Kokoi arrives to examine Ranko & Shya, does all kinds of tests known to fricken man on them! Koya: When will you have the results? Kokoi: I put them on stat so I should have them really soon okay? Koya: Okay thank you thinking: Man what crawled up his ass! Tsunade: Koya? Koya turns around sees Tsunade. Koya: Tsunade! so good to see you! Tsunade: good to see you too young lady! Do you think you'll be ready to do more training? Koya: Yes actually I'm ready to train some more now but My dad's being mr. picky and a half! Tsunade: he's always been that way sweetie! Koya: I know but still he always wants like Mr. Uzumaki or somebody like that to train me! Tsunade: I can train you Koya! Koya: Can you lady Tsunade?! Tsunade: Yes of course and I will have miss pink hair to help you okay? Koya: Thanks you're so awesome! Tsunade: thank you Koya! smiles. Kokoi walks out to talk to Koya..Tsunade: I'm gonna be here with her as you read the results okay? Kokoi: Okay Dr. Tsunade..Kokoi reads the results and Koya has the biggest smile on her face...Tsunade: It's a miracle Dr. Kokoi! Kokoi: Yes it is I'm so happy I'm crying...Koya hugs Kokoi then hugs lady Tsunade.. Ranko & Shya come walking into the lobby with Ranko having an attitude..Kokoi: I see he's back to being himself again..Tsunade: Yep the stubborn ass himself..Koya: Got that right ha ha ha ha. Kibka: Um uh Koya? Koya: Yes? Kibka: I'm glad your parents are feeling better Koya: thanks but why did you help? Kibka: because they didn't deserve to go through that and so i helped with them getting the stuff they needed to heal from whatever they had. Koya: Thank you Kibka that was really nice of you to do that anyways what school do you go to? Kibka: I go to Konoha but I'm in the college level classes..Koya: Oh no wonder I don't see you there you guys do your stuff on the second floor! Kibka: Yes we do and we always wanna go outside but they won't let us I don't know why at least if they let us it would give me a chance to see you more.. Koya: I would love that! Kibka: what? Koya: Oh nothing as her face turns beat red..Kibka: You're turning red Koya..Koya: you hush! Kibka laughs..my gosh laugh at me why don't you! brat! Kibka: Ohh Koya relax I just thought it was cute! Koya: Are you trying to make me blush more Kibka? Kibka: no I just really like you...Koya: Um what did you just say? Kibka: Um uh that I really like you...Ranko & Shya: awe how cute! Koya: Really mom & dad? ranko: well its about time you found a man! Shya: Honey! you're embarassing her! I'm sorry sweet heart! Koya: It's okay mom I'll rag on dad later..Shya: Ha ha ha Koya: Ready to go you guys? Ranko & Shya: Yes we are honey let's go home honey! Koya: Okay let's go! Kibka Are you coming? Kibka: Oh Yea sorry. They leave from the hospital on their way home, as they were walking they see the smart as son of Mr. Uzumaki walking towards them but he passes them without sayng a word..Koya: well that was rude of him! Shya: Yes it was dear but he's always been like that. Koya: I see that and he's so quiet at school which is odd maybe because his dad's a teacher there? Shya: He's also a Hokage Koya! Koya: Lord fourth you mean?! Ranko: Yep! That's him! Koya: Oh okay! he's a cool teacher by the way! Kibka: That's what I've heard! He's also a Sensei. Koya: Yes that's what I've been told by numerous people. They get to the "Rich Village" Kibka: Well I gotta get home it was really nice to be with you today Koya...Koya: It was nice that you came meant alot to me! thank you Kibka! Kibka Kisses Koya on the lips...ohh Kibka...Kibka: ohh Koya...wanna hang out after school tomorrow? Koya: Sure! Um where though? Kibka: In your Village I like all the waterfalls in the lakes over there it's so beautiful! Koya: Yes it is! well okay see yah later bye! Kibka: bye! my love...goes home and when he gets there his sister Hana is sitting on the porch looking up at the stars..Kibka: Hey sis what's up? Hana: Why do you call yourself that when your name's Kiba?! Kiba: what did I do?! Hana: you changed your name so you can flirt with girls! Kibka: No I didn't do it for that reason Hana! Hana: Then what is the reason Kiba?! Kiba: I wanted to be different from the other guys around here! I mean I'm not like them who sleeps with every girl in the school! Hana: I know you're not thank goodness! anyways I met a girl today at Konoha she's in one of my classes! Kibka: Who would that be? Hana: Her Names Koya and she's really nice! Kibka: Um uh as his face turns red...Hana: Was that who you were with at the hospital today? Kiba: Yea because her parents were critically sick and I wanted to be there for her for support. Hana: Yea sure Kiba! why don't you invite her over sometime! Kiba: what about Dad Hana? Hana: Oh yea this bites! what's wrong with us hanging around with other people from the other villages?! Kiba: I find nothing wrong with it at all! Hana: Neither do I so why does Dad have such a huge grudge against these people then? Kiba: Not sure sis but I intened to find out the reason! Hana: Count me in on that too! I'm tired of some of the people around here throwing stuff at them everytime they walk through here! Just makes me sick! Kibka: I'm going to the waterfall village tomorrow do you want to come? Hana: Sure! but we can't forget about that stupid event dad wants us to attend with him and mom..Kibka: aww do we have to go to that boring as heck thing?! Hana: We'll talk to mom about it after dad goes to bed okay? Kiba: Okay Hana let's go inside before they think we're spies again..Hana: Ha ha ha ha that was funny though Kiba! Kiba: Well yes it was! Yuko: You're dad just went to bed so keep it down! hana: Okay mom sorry..Yuko: I can't believe we have to go to that stupid thing tomorrow with your father! Kiba: Why do we have to go mom? Yuko: Just to make him happy Kiba! Kiba: Do we have to be there the whole time? Yuko: No you don't but at least be there you two! Hana: Okay! geez mother! They all go to bed and while kiba's sleeping he drifts into a dream about Koya. In Dream: Ohh kibka be with me...I like you so much! You're so hott and sexy...take me baby...Dream ends. Kiba wakes up thinking: Oh koya I feel the same way! goes back to sleep. Koya's fast asleep as she dreams about Kibka..In Dream: Koya...please! I wanna be with you! I don't care what anyone says! I'm in love with you! Dream ends. Koya wakes up thinking: ohh Kibka wish you were here with me.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Love blooms for Koya &**

 **Kibka**

 **The next day Koya wakes up to get ready for school as usual but today she's in deep thought about the dream she had about Kibka last night. Shya: sweetie breakfast is ready! Koya: okay mom coming! gets to the table to eat her food. Ranko: Koya? what's with the glow today? Koya: glow? Ranko: yes you have a glow on your face sweetie. Koya: well it's nothing dad really anyways I gotta start my walk to school love you guys! Shya: have a good day honey! Koya gets towards the rich village and slowly walks through there hoping that no one will throw anything at her..then comes the tomato about to hit her then she dodged it so the tomato didn't hit her.**


End file.
